fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Rainbow Sprinkles
Rainbow Sprinkles are a standard ingredient used in many of Papa Louie's restaurant time-management games. In Papa's Freezeria/HD/To Go!, Papa's Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD, Papa's Donuteria/To Go! and Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!, they are available at the start of the game. In Papa's Freezeria/HD/To Go!, the badge "Rainbow Sprinkles" is earned when the player serves 30 sundaes with Sprinkles. In Papa's Cupcakeria, the badge "Sprinkle Service" is earned when the player serves 30 orders with Rainbow Sprinkles. Customers who order this Freezeria/HD/To Go! * Carlo Romano * Clair * Clover * Cletus * Deano * Foodini * Greg * Hacky Zak * Hope * Kayla * Maggie * Mandi * Marty * Mary * Mindy * Olga * Peggy * Shannon * Utah * Wendy * Xolo * Yippy * Captain Cori (Closer) Cupcakeria The badge "Sprinkle Service" is earned when the player serves 30 orders with Rainbow Sprinkles. * James/Willow * Bruna Romano * Clair * Cletus * Clover * Connor * Cooper * Greg * Kahuna * Kayla * Kingsley * Lisa * Mandi * Marty * Matt * Nevada * Nick * Ninjoy * Olga * Papa Louie * Peggy * Penny * Pinch Hitwell * Professor Fitz * Prudence * Rita * Roy * Sasha * Scooter * Skyler * Sue * Tohru * Tony * Utah * Vicky * Trishna (Closer) Donuteria * Alberto * Big Pauly * Clair * Cletus * Cooper * Edna * Georgito * Gino Romano * Greg * Hacky Zak * Hope * Ivy * James * Lisa * Maggie * Mandi * Mindy * Mitch * Olga * Penny * Professor Fitz * Rita * Sasha * Sienna * Sue * Timm * Tohru * Trishna * Utah * Willow * Xandra * Yippy * Hank (Closer) * Radlynn (Closer) * Xolo (Closer) Cupcakeria To Go! * Bertha * Bruna Romano * Clair * Cletus * Connor * Ember * Greg * Hope * James/Willow * Joy * Kahuna * Kayla * Kingsley * Lisa * Little Edoardo * Mandi * Marty * Nevada * Papa Louie * Peggy * Perri * Pinch Hitwell * Professor Fitz * Rita * Roy * Rudy * Sasha * Scooter * Skyler * Sue * Tohru * Trishna * Utah * Vicky * Wendy * Xandra * Yui * Radlynn (Closer) * Deano (Closer) * Xolo (Closer) Cupcakeria HD *Austin *Bertha *Cecilia *Clair *Cletus *Connor *Edoardo Romano *Ember *Greg *Gremmie *Hope *Kahuna *Kayla *Kingsley *Lisa *Mandi *Marty *Nevada *Ninjoy *Papa Louie *Peggy *Perri *Pinch Hitwell *Professor Fitz *Roy *Rudy *Sasha *Scooter *Skyler *Sue *Tony *Trishna *Utah *Vicky *Wendy *Xandra *Radlynn (Closer) *Deano (Closer) *Xolo (Closer) Scooperia/HD/To Go! * Austin * Boomer * Captain Cori * Cecilia * Cherissa * Cletus * Deano * Ember * Gremmie * Hacky Zak * Hope * Joy/Ninjoy * Kayla * Kingsley * Lisa * Mandi * Marty * Mary * Olga * Perri * Prudence * Sarge Fan * Sasha * Utah * Wendy * Wylan B * Xolo * Radlynn (Closer) Donuteria To Go! * Big Pauly * Mr. Bombolony * Clair * Cooper * Edna * Greg * Hacky Zak * Hope * Ivy * Lisa * Maggie * Mandi * Mindy * Mitch * Olga * Penny * Rita * Santa * Sasha * Sprinks the Clown * Sue * Timm * Trishna * Utah * Vincent * Willow * Xandra * Yippy Specials using this ingredient Scooperia/HD/To Go! * Ambrosia Split * Banana Split * Burple Cow * Fruit Frenzy * Pink Lemonade * Strawberry Burst Donuteria To Go! * Choco-Lantern * Cumulus Crullers * Donuts 101 * Doughberry Twists * Jellyroll 20X6 * Sprinkle Squasher * Sprinkler Category:Ingredients Category:Papa's Freezeria Toppings Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Shakers Category:Papa's Donuteria Shakers Category:Papa's Freezeria To Go! Shakers Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Shakers Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Shakers Category:Papa's Freezeria HD Shakers Category:Papa's Scooperia Toppings Category:Papa's Scooperia HD Toppings Category:Papa's Scooperia To Go! Toppings Category:Papa's Donuteria To Go! Shakers